


Leftovers

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A strange encounter in the library





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble Challenge #4. Yep, it’s a ficlet. LOL  
For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=itsbeenvery)[**itsbeenvery**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/itsbeenvery/) who wanted Draco/Luna: Dictionary definitions. G, darling, don’t kill me! I answered your prompt…mwahahahaha…*innocent smile* *tee hee*  


* * *

“Would you go away? You’re annoying me.”  
  
  
“You’re merely saying that because you don’t want to admit that you enjoy my admiration.”  
  
  
Draco looked at the vapid blonde Ravenclaw that had been staring at him since he’d entered the library. “I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart. Do you not understand go away?”  
  
  
“Draco dearest, you need to accept that we are meant to be together,” Luna smiled dreamily. “It is written so shall it be.”  
  
  
“You’re even more daft than they say,” Draco declared. Picking up his wand, he said, “Accio dictionary.” Once he received the book, he opened it and found the entry. “Read this, Lovegood.”  
  
  
“Annoying. Verb. Definition number one: to cause slight irritation to (another) by troublesome, often repeated acts. Definition number two: to harass or disturb by repeated attacks. That‘s all it says, darling Draco.” Luna looked up from the book and fluttered her eyelashes. “What shall we name our first child? I have always been fond of the name Edgar.”  
  
  
“Go away!” Draco snapped, pushing her away when she moved closer. “You insipid twit, I have no interest in you. Go bother Weasel or Potter. They’re more likely to appreciate your amorous attentions.“  
  
  
“I think we should have two sons and a daughter. We also must have a puppy,” Luna continued as if he’d not spoken. “Are you allergic to puppies? If you are, we can always get a cat. I like cats.”  
  
  
“You’re nuts,” Draco decided as he stood and tried to move away. Her hands caught his arm and the next thing he knew she was kissing him. Her lips were thin, her body slender as it pressed against him. He tried to push her away, but she wouldn’t budge.  
  
  
Suddenly, he woke up, legs tangled in his sheets, gasping as he sat up. He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, spitting as he tried to forget the horrible nightmare he’d just had of Luna and the library. Lying back down, he desperately clung to the warm body beside him. “Are you awake?”  
  
  
“I am now,” she grumbled sleepily. One brown eye opened and she looked at him. “What’s wrong, Draco?”  
  
  
“I had the most horrid nightmare,” he whimpered, snuggling closer to his wife. “It was the library at Hogwarts and Luna was there and she kissed me! God, it was wretched.”  
  
  
“That’s it,” Hermione declared around a yawn. “No more leftovers before bed. Last week you were dreaming about Pansy and Harry doing disgusting things with their quills and this week it’s Luna snogging you.”  
  
  
“Oh God!” He moaned as he rubbed his eyes as if trying to rid his mind of the vision. “You promised to never mention the Harry and Pansy nightmare ever again.”  
  
  
“And you promised to stop snacking on Italian food before going to sleep,” she replied sweetly. Leaning over, she kissed him briefly before lying back down. “Now quit whining and go back to sleep. The children will be up soon. And no more dreaming about Luna or I’m telling Ron you’re having impure thoughts about his wife.”  
  
  
“I am not whining. It was a horrible nightmare and most wives would be far more considerate at consoling their spouses after such a traumatic experience.”  
  
  
“Most wives would hex said husbands for dreaming about other women,” she mumbled sleepily.  
  
  
“Not even a kiss?” He whined petulantly, his body nudging hers as he moved the covers back over them.  
  
  
“Draco,” she laughed as she kissed him again, letting him deepen the kiss before she finally pulled back. “Now go to sleep.”  
  
  
“Okay,” he smiled smugly as he pulled her closer, his arms holding her tight. “Sweet dreams, love.”  



End file.
